Different
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: CU. She has always been unable to fit, and he has never wanted to. SK
1. Expectations

I have been participating on the Dokuga community at LJ and this is the story I came up with to follow all their prompts. Of course, I will gladly accept any prompt you throw at me, the more I get, the more I'll write! If I don't get any, this will remain a weekly updated fic (although if I really need it I'll write some chapter to help the story's flow).  
>English is not my native language, so I'll be forever grateful if you help me out there (spelling errors, awkward phrases...)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Different<strong>

**Expectations**

"I just don't get it! Why the hell won't you marry me?" The pain in his eyes hurt, but not more than his incomprehension.

"I have told you! I don't want to settle down and start breeding like there's no tomorrow, I want to –"

"Don't you love me?"

"Why do you always doubt me, when you know I came back just so I could be with you? You just won't listen, it's always you, you, you, you don't care about what _I_ want or need –"

"Of course I do!"

"Oh? Well, enlighten me."

"Keh… you want what every girl wants; a big flowery wedding, a good home full of kids and a strong husband –and you know that's me, so we should just –"

When he came to her, resolution in his eyes and formal words on his mouth, she had known he was never going to let it be. They had had this conversation a million times since she had come back, but he didn't seem to understand her point of view, didn't get that she was from another time, and that her life expectations were way different from those of most of the girls from Sengoku Jidai.

She sighed, readying herself for the explanation that she would have to do yet _again_, wishing someone would come and help her with the hard-headed hanyou, and opened her mouth to start a speech she now knew by heart.

"Look –"

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama brought Rin another kimono, can Rin try it on now?" The little girl rushed through the door and started to jump nervously around her, while the inu taiyoukai stayed just outside the door, daring her with his eyes to deny his ward. The miko nodded and, looking at the Western Lord, came to a decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Formal  
><strong>Words:<strong> 300

Sugary kisses~


	2. Dangerous Waters

Thank you for all the beautiful feedback! *hug*  
>English is not my native language, so I'll be forever grateful if you help me out there (spelling errors, awkward phrases...)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Different<strong>

**Dangerous Waters**

"I want to go with you when you leave."

Rin gaped.

Sesshomaru blinked.

Inuyasha swore.

"What the fuck? Why the hell'd you want to go anywhere with this bastard?" shouted Inuyasha, pointing at his brother.

"If you'd listen to me when I talk to you, you'd know!" she threw back, crossing her arms angrily.

"What I _know_ is that he'll throw you into the first murky pond in the way just to stop your endless rantings, so why bother at all?"

"Throw me into –listen here, _you stubborn –_"

"Miko" She turned, mouth still working "We leave on the morrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Murky  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Sugary kisses~


	3. Goodbye

Thank you for all the favs/alerts/reviews! As always, I'll accept any prompt you throw at me, so don't be shy :) I only have 2 more written chapters and then it will go to a weekly update, so it's all up to you!  
>English is not my native language, so I'll be forever grateful if you help me out there (spelling errors, awkward phrases...)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Different<span>**

**Goodbye**

Even if they had only known her for about two months, the twins had cried so hard over her leaving that it looked like they would never see her again. In the end, she had to promise them she would be back in three months, though she had no idea what Sesshomaru's plans were. _Sometimes I act just like Inuyasha, making decisions without thinking first_. She thought, laughing at herself. She didn't know where they were going or for how long, and wished she had asked before he had disappeared. In fact, she hadn't seen the taiyoukai since he left the hut hours ago, and she hoped he would come to pick her up; if not, she would have to leave alone, because there was no way in hell she would put up with the hanyou's jokes about it for the next years.

She started to check again the little bag she was wearing (God, did she miss her big yellow monster!) when a voice startled her.

"Why do you wanna go, Kagome?" his tone was soft, his eyes downcast, as if waiting for yet another rejection of a person he had fought so much to protect.

"I'm going because you have spoiled me, Inuyasha." he looked up, confused, and she laughed. "You have shown me the beauty of this world, the thrill of being part of an adventure, and I'm not ready to give it up yet, not like all of you have done. In my time at eighteen we are still considered young, just breaking into adulthood, and people don't settle down until much later. Of course" she continued, seeing the half-demon's horrified face, "that doesn't mean I'll be gone for years; I promised the girls I'd be back, didn't I?" She smiled charmingly and opened her arms, inviting him in.

He hugged her fiercely, taking her breath away, and mumbled a "You'd better, wench."

He stayed with her until the sun started to show up, just basking in each other's presence; then he huffed, scowled at the sun, and stood up, muttering something about bastards. She squinted her eyes and yes, there was Sesshomaru, silhouetted against the sun in all his silver splendour, Jaken behind him.

"Promise me" he started, watching as his brother stopped outside Edo "that if he doesn't treat you well you'll come back immediately."

Kagome nodded, and left him without a backward glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Treat  
><strong>Words: <strong>400

Sugary kisses~


	4. Warnings

Thank you for all the favs/alerts/reviews! As always, I'll accept any prompt you throw at me, so don't be shy :)  
>English is not my native language, so I'll be forever grateful if you help me out there (spelling errors, awkward phrases...)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Different<span>**

**Warnings**

Kagome fidgeted nervously looking at Jaken's scowling face, then at Sesshomaru's indifferent one.

"So… where are we going?" She asked, smiling uncertainly.

The little kappa huffed and muttered something about humans and lack of manners, while his lord sniffed lightly and furrowed his brows minutely.

"Miko, you reek of the half-breed." He accused, disgust lacing his words.

"Oh! Sorry, I just said goodbye and didn't think –"

"Wash it off." He interrupted with a commanding voice.

"Pardon me? You can't just start ordering –"

"You dare talk back to _Sesshomaru-sama_? A lowly human like you should be honoured of being acknowledged by my lord and obey quickly, so do not dwell, wench!" Screeched Jaken, waving his staff threateningly.

"Well _excuse me_ but I don't see any hot springs nearby, so –" Suddenly she found herself going at an incredible speed and surrounded by a fluff that chocked her and prevented her from seeing anything. When she finally got her face out of it she breathed deeply and looked at him, but before she could start yelling he stopped and released her.

Over a freezing river.

She spluttered and, imagining Inuyasha's delight, promised herself she'd take this incident to her grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Grave  
><strong>Words:<strong> 200

Sugary kisses~


	5. Challenge

I meant to post this yesterday but my computer did a strange _puff_ and died, so I had to wait til I got to the university. Now I have no way of posting anything on Dokuga or ff, and I'm running out of written chapters, so I ask for a bit of patience *cries while burying her beloved computer*

Thank you for all the favs/alerts/reviews! As always, I'll accept any prompt you throw at me, don't be shy :)  
>English is not my native language, so I'll be forever grateful if you help me out there (spelling errors, awkward phrases...)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Different<span>**

**Challenge**

Miko robes, she learned, took forever to dry. They had been walking for about eight hours now, and she was hungry, tired, wet, and _pissed_. She needed to stop, eat something and change out of her clothes, but Sesshomaru didn't seem inclined to make things easier.

"Can we stop now?"

"No."

_The same answer for the fiftieth time, he doesn't even _think_ about it! _

_Enough is enough._

"Well, I won't take another step until we rest a little." She crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly, challenging him.

The look he sent her had her moving within a second.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Firm  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100

Sugary kisses~


	6. Virtue

Sorry for the delay! My computer has come back to life, but it has started doing really weird things, like not letting me access all my word works. For now it's been solved, and I hope it doesn't happen again.  
>Also, I have done a couple of sketches, you can check them out on DA (link on my profile).<br>Thank you for all the favs/alerts/reviews! As always, I'll accept any prompt you throw at me, don't be shy :)  
>English is not my native language, so I'll be forever grateful if you help me out there (spelling errors, awkward phrases...)<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Different<span>**

**Virtue**

Mister High and Mighty hadn't allowed them –her– to stop until it was so black she could barely see two steps ahead, and even then she had to fall twice for him to state that "With your human inferiority, we will have to stop now if we do not wish to be even more delayed." She would have answered something nasty if she weren't so happy with the idea of finally resting and eating (which didn't stop her from placing a well-aimed kick on Jaken for laughing at her).

Since settling down the taiyoukai hadn't moved from his resting position, and Jaken had disappeared after lighting the fire, so after relaxing Kagome decided to make the best of it and go through her medical book once more –the only remaining future possession she had.

After a while though, she felt ready to throw it to the fire; what did matter all those strange names and symptoms, if they didn't tell her _how_ to cure the diseases with what she had? With a sigh she went to put away the book, when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Miko, what is that?"

Kagome looked at him, surprised that he had opened his eyes, and even more that he had _talked_ to her.

"What?"

He frowned. "That which you hold in your hands, what is it?"

She smiled, _Of course he doesn't know what a book is!_ and got up. "Here, I'll show you." But a feet away from him a shrilly voice stopped her.

"You vile seductress!" shouted Jaken "Trying to tempt Sesshomaru-sama now that I'm not here, are you? Do not worry My Lord, I'll protect your virtue from the minx!"

Seeing the imp's protective stance and the lord's flushed cheeks, her frown melted into a smile, and she couldn't help it: she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Melt  
><strong>Words:<strong> 300

Sugary kisses~


End file.
